Kitty Galore
Kitty Galore is the titular main antagonist of the film,'' Cats & Dogs: The Revenge Of Kitty Galore''. She is a ruthless, hairless cat whose goal is to use "The Call Of The Wild" disc to make every dog in the world turn against their owners, and would then be locked up in the kennels. She was voiced by Bette Midler on her second villanous role after portraying Winifred Sanderson, and has a henchman named Paws, a robotic cat, and a pet mouse named Scrumptious. Personality She seems to have no regard for the life of either dogs or cats against her, as evidenced by her decision to let Catherine and Diggs drown. This extends to humans because, although the dogs were her targets, her plan placed humans at risk and could have resulted in injuries, even fatalities, for humans and dogs. To some degree, however, Kitty Galore is something of a tragic villain. This is due to the fact Catherine revealed to Diggs and Butch that, while Kitty was a M.E.O.W.S. agent named Ivana Clawyu, she was chased by a guard dog on her last assignment before going rogue and fell into a vat of hair removal cream. Humiliated and jeered by her own fellow agents, Ivana left M.E.O.W.S. and returned to her human family. But her owners didn't recognize her and she was thrown out into the cold Christmas night. This led to Kitty to angrily vow to "make them (humans) pay." She was later found by a magician, but still devoted to evil. History Kitty was once known as Ivana Clawyu, a well respected long-haired cat agent in the employment of M.E.O.W.S. (Mousers Enforcing Our World's Safety). But during a mission at a cosmetics factory, a guard dog chased her into a vat of hair removal cream, permanently removing her long hair. Shamed by her fellow agents, Ivana returned to her owners, only to be tossed out in the snow on Christmas. Angered, Ivana vows vengeance on all humans and changes her name to Kitty Galore. With nowhere to go, Kitty sets up base in the company of Play Land's Chuck the Magnificent, a magician whom Kitty takes no pleasure in being his "assistant". Despite this, Kitty used the resources of Play Land to her advantage, including turning a ride into a giant sattalite dish, and creating a robotic Maine Coon henchman, Paws. She even adopted a relunctent white mouse named Scrumptious, who she tries to protect from Paws from time to time. Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore Over the next two months, Kitty has been stealing technology for her satellite and satellite dish, including satalite codes from Germany, where was spotted by Rex, an agent of D.O.G., who saw though her puppy costume. She even broadcasted a message to cats everywhere about her plans. However, Kitty saw a threat in a pigeon named Seamus, who was unknowenly given blueprints to Kitty's satellite dish by his cousin Nicky, who also served as Kitty's carrier pigeon. She sent Paws after Seamus, but he failed. After learning from a cat in jail that cats and dogs are teaming up with each other, she sent a pair of tabby assassins, the MacDougall Twins, after Diggs, Butch, Catherine, and Seamus. But they failed as well. Despite this, Kitty got the last part for her satalite dish from Nicky, stole the keys from Chuck's escape act, trapping him in the closet tied up, and set a trap for Diggs and Catherine, where she reveals her plans of brodcasting an audio sound called "The Call of the Wild" to drive dogs insane. She then left the duo to drown in a magician's water tank, but they managed to escape. Final battle During the final fight with Kitty Galore, Diggs tricked Paws into biting the electric cord, causing Kitty Galore's satellite machine to deactivate. Scrumptious turned against Kitty Galore and pushed the eject button of her escape pad, and Kitty Galore was thrown out of the machine to be returned to her magician owner, defeated. Trivia *Kitty's plan involved revenge on dogs, humans and cats: **Against dogs for the one that chased her into the vat of hair-removal **Against humans for her family throwing her out into the cold **Against cats for humiliating her *Her relationship with Mr. Tinkles is extremely similar to The Fallen's relationship with Megatron from Michael Bay's live-action film Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. Both films are sequels that center on the main antagonists seeking revenge. Both the henchmen (Mr.Tinkles and Megatron) were the main villains of the first film while Kitty Galore and The Fallen, who were absent, are the main villains in the sequel. *Her name is a play on the James Bond character, Pussy Galore. *She was voiced by Bette Midler, who also played Winifred Sanderson & Georgette. Category:Animals Category:Female Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Tragic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Nemesis Category:Xenophobes Category:Scapegoat Category:Titular Category:Torturer Category:Gaolers Category:Kidnapper Category:Master Manipulator Category:Criminals Category:Vengeful Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Hegemony Category:Mastermind Category:Evil from the past Category:Strategic Category:Wrathful Category:Crime Lord Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Traitor Category: Misanthropes